


How About a Drink

by FluftSketchUwU



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Author's Practice, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Eventual Romance, F/F, First Kiss, Implies Drunk sex, Romance, Strong Languages, Swearing, Tattoos, Teasing, fluffs, new lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluftSketchUwU/pseuds/FluftSketchUwU
Summary: A simple drink would be nice since Ionia attained its own freedom, and literally, Akali could just kill some time for awhile. However, seeing Irelia again swirls that doze she has taken, and her mind getting charmed by a moment. Eventually, her consciousness began to fade; thoughts run wild as she let the shot inebriate her.





	How About a Drink

**Author's Note:**

> I don't understand why no one makes stories about these two. >.>  
> So here! 
> 
> oh gosh, read tags!
> 
> And this is a practice of mine! Sorry!

A year has passed that the war had ended by the might of the Ionian forces, lead by a woman who fought for ten years started at fourteenth of age. It sounds ridiculous upon thinking of it, Ionia sought freedom and was lead by a teen, surged throughout the battlefield against the Noxian invaders, shed blood just to seek freedom, and of course, revenge. Because of that, the said woman is proclaimed as a heroine, whether she could simply accept the title or just let the people have their own beliefs.

Since the war had ended, she has to set her own goals to live along with the life she had saved for Ionia. In mind to return her life to dance again. The passion she yearned for years of learning with the guidance of her grandmother, and those dances alone are worth for a purpose. As the only survivor of her own lineage, she wouldn't want to waste this opportunity to live. Thus, she returned back to Navori to visit her home. The structure itself is preserved as if nothing could ever touch it, however, the shell of her home has the filth inside which her memories are meant to be blamed from the visions of her family. The figures of her parents, the physique of her brothers, the sight of her grandmother.. and even the cutest smile of her little brother. Such memories that she couldn't forget, especially the imagery of her family laying at the gardens with their blood had painted the blooming flower beds. Those Noxians brought her the pulse going again, yet there is nothing for her to fix this. She had fixed Ionia, but her family? None can return the dead back to the living.. Such thought made her feel remorse, even the blades around her rumble as if it match her emotions. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream her loss, she wanted to express her feelings. Yet.. she can't. Lamenting is something she would avoid at all cost, with her acceptance of losing her love ones can puncture her wounded heart that would fall into grief. And it's decided, Irelia thought of repairing her home and restore its beauty. That brought her to smile, she couldn't wait to seek the carpenters at the neighborhood as possible.

.

.

.

Few days...

"Beautiful, isn't it? You can live here again, Blade Dancer!" The carpenter grinned from the looks of his work of restoring the beauty of the Xan stronghold.

"It really is." She smiles as she gazed at the structure. Irelia can almost feel the aura of her family running around the house. She thanked the man and he let her have her way, and the said payment is the appreciation of standing against the invaders and freed Ionia; an another way of giving the Blade Dancer the gratitude of retrieving the land. Free charge, that bothered Irelia. She's popular.. so popular that some Ionians worship her, even inviting her to lead Ionia.

Oh well, better fix the room first before doing her hobbies..

* * *

 

 _Swift as a wind, sharp as a predator_. These are the qualities that people think of her, the said ninja roams around the vicinity of Ionia as if she's seeking something or patrolling whatsoever. And to think about it, people feared her a little because of her way of dealing with people. She can be brash, too straightforward, cocky, and.. too confident. Even the elders wanted to know why on earth a ninja from Kinkou acts like a sort of a hoodlum who wants to bring a fight when provoked. Yes, she has no manners, however, her desire to protect something is definitely the positive thing in her.

Her red eyes wandered at the Placidium. The cloak she wears hides her majestic tattoos that people will get alarmed, a sign that the said ninja is present. Akali sighs behind the mask. The city is bustling, busy enough for restoring what was lost. Some shops are opened, houses are being repaired. Such development can be seen at the city, thanks for the said Blade Dancer.

Speaking of the dancer. She wonders what the woman will do now. The war is over. Everything is being restored drastically, and the shed of tears are dried in exchange for the life has given the opportunity. Even her..

Definitely, she will not return to Kinkou. Never. She can visit, but making it as her home? No. There is no way she'll be returning after the Kinkou has done. Her mother is there, maybe she could go back and live with her only family there.. But—

"No." She squinted, huffing from the thought of seeing the faces of her colleagues. Well, Kennen is acceptable, but.. the leader, Shen? Hell, no. She might raise her blade against him if that happens. But..

But.. her home.

Akali grunted, this is not the place to think about this. She could spend at the inns here. How about gold spending? She could seek a part-time job of being a field medic since medical attention got decreased because of the war. Or.. Ah! Akali has no idea what to do now. As in, she has NO idea now.

Frustrated, she went to a stall. The said stall delivers food and beverages. Calling for attention, she got noticed by the owner.

"Welcome. Haven't seen you here.." The owner wonders. Immediately, Akali removed the cloak that hides the dragons on her skin. The owner gasps, it seems he noticed. "You must be the ninja who helped the Blade Dancer at the war! Have anything you like!"

"Wait. Free charge? You sure?" Akali rose up, the fact that her tab is free is something that satisfied her gold frustration.

"Hm. This time. I have the feeling you're going to abuse my free charge a lot." The owner grunted, he eyed Akali with a glare. "Just no funny business here, ninja. I don't want you to play smoke here and fear my customers!"

"Hmph. Whatever." Akali sits on the circular chair. She has seen the menu that made her eyes fall in disappointment. "No ramen?"

"Flour production is in process. Because of that damn war, those Noxians bombed the fields. Thanks to the Blade Dancer, the whole hectare is secured. If you don't want my menu, find elsewhere, girl." The owner shows his irritation at the ninja.

"Blade Dancer is everywhere. Huh." She slumped at the chair.

"Get used to it, girl. Without the Blade Dancer, what will happen to Ionia? Huh? Those Noxians will destroy everything." His voice shot a sharp remark from the resentment. "I owe my life to her, she brought my daughter to justice.."

She remained silent. Akali couldn't help but to snicker behind her mask, thinking about how popular Irelia is. Of course, he is right. Ionia would be in the graveyard now if Irelia's actions didn't existed. And yes, she joined fighting Noxians late. She remembers that time she's focused on training while Ionia is being butchered; being contested by a teenage girl who is leading a damn resistance.

..That's something.. Irelia is something indeed. And she didn't expect that this heroine and a leader of resistance is fighting Noxians by dancing. Absurd.. but that makes her special, she remembers that time she had met her on the battlefield with those blades almost cutting her throat in half because of her unexpected entry. Akali noticed that Irelia can be too prideful, or maybe she's just pretending just to maintain her form. Funny, she had once had an argument with her, she just screamed out and storms out the scene. And the last she had seen her is the fight between the Noxian General and his subordinates, that's the time the war concludes its ending. That's it. Nothing happened, they just dispersed without any words whatsoever, except for the never ending praises of the Ionians.

Images of Irelia went around her fuzzy head because of this Blade Dancer popularity. That stubborn attitude, prideful, has no signs of weakness, the same bitch face, those dances.. the physique. Wait.. why on earth Irelia wears like a sort of dancing trousers along with her armor? Why Irelia always angry? Thoughts continued to wander around, she didn't noticed a shout in front of her.

...

"Oy!" The owner slams the table in front of her, snapping Akali who is in deep thought. "If you're not orderin', you better leave. My diner is NOT a damn daydreaming sightseeing spot!"

"Ugh. Chill. I'm just thinking what will I do now." Akali lazily takes a look at the menu. Delicious food can be seen on the said menu, but what is comforting is that this diner do serve good beverages. Since the owner said she'll be taking a free charge, she wouldn't mind to get that free treatment a worthwhile. " _Sashimi_. Make it triple. And  _Sake_. Two."

"Good. Finally!" The owner roll his eyes, content of hearing Akali's request. He prepared everything after minutes, a way he wanted to leave her alone and focus serving the rest of his pending customers.

A nice drink will be nice, and lovely, the rice wine is cooled perfectly. Of course, she's at the appropriate age of taking alcohol, not minding she said to herself she can tolerate alcohol. Completely unmasked, she took a bite of her fresh sashimi, she follows it with a sip of that rice wine. Ah! That liquid burned her throat a little, deliciously enough that she's getting used of the taste.

Oh yeah, she ordered two bottles so.. it's likely too much. But.. it's just— the taste is so addictive that her mind falls into a deep stir, her face tells it all, the taste of the rice wine completely invaded her clouded mind. Alcohol managed to infiltrate her thoughts, about her life now, this stupid war, even though it had ended last year. The thought about Kinkou on how the laws there are just meant for doing the said equilibrium. Pathetic. They're always telling that they AIDED Ionia.. Like.. What?

"Aid.. my stupid.. Ugh. Fuck." She seethed, her voice is sharp, even though it's just a hoarse whisper. "That little Yordle guy is far the most better than the rest. And he's just a small.. *Hic." She takes a shot again..

White, clear liquid entered her throat again with a slow burn, ravishing her senses into a sizzling stir. Addictive enough, she takes a shot again until she finish a bottle.. Thoughts went back again about what happened on Ionia.

"Stupid.. this, Blade.. Dancer." Akali whispered as she takes the last bottle. She poured it on her container and sipped. "Since when a teenage girl lead a damn resistance.."

Again she sipped again, now her mind activated her thoughts about the said leader of the resistance. "That fucking.. bitch-faced.." She growls. And it gained the attention of the owner.

"Oy. You can be drunk but who the hell are you talking to?"

"None of your biz.. Pops." Akali ignored the remark and sipped.

"Hmph! Lame as like most drunkards do. If you're cursing that bitch-faced person, you better have that reason." The owner crosses his arms, somewhat interested of knowing what the ninja has in mind now.

"Because she is." Akali growls again, her face is getting redder from the intake. With that, she lazily slumped her chin with her free hand to support it. "She wears it every time."

"Who was that anyway?" The owner asks, glaring at the ninja's actions right now.

"Who else? That hero you guys been worshiping until now.." She hiccuped, and she takes a sip again.

"You mean, the Blade Dancer? How dare you, no one can do the initiative to take responsibility to have Ionia its freedom!" The owner defended.

"Oh yeah, initiative to take.. responsibility.." Akali laughed idly. Her voice is calling for a mock that could offend someone. "Maybe you're talking to the person who HAD the most initiative than the superiors before I almost got killed by her blades." She hints how the Kinkou didn't do the right job.

"Oh yeah?" The owner leans, his expression turned dark because of her tone. "What, the Blade Dancer hates ya or what? Don't you have better things to do, and look upon her instead being a pathetic drunk lady here!"

"Look.. upon her?" Akali laughed somewhat hysterically. "Heh.. Nice joke, Pops.." She hiccuped before taking a sip again. But yeah, looking upon Irelia is something she could do already. And there's always a reason behind it. She has seen the owner glared, though her eyes are blurry from the intoxication.

"..I may do that." She said, circling her fingertip at the table to distract her drunken sense.

"Oh yeah now you changed your mind. You ninjas are ridiculous." He spats before he glares back. "Why would you look upon her huh? Or perhaps you are just messin' around with the Blade Dancer!"

That short accusation made Akali smirked like it's nothing. "Yeah, messing around.. She might cut my throat if she wanted to. If. "

"I don't think looking upon her makes that difference. Girl. Or perhaps you have plans of assassinating her."

"Maybe? Heh.. That will be fun." She smirks, the bottle is almost done because of her countless drinking. "Messing her pretty face is definitely worth to watch."

"Pretty. Hah! What a ninja you call her pretty after you plan of cursing her! You ninjas have no respect." The owner growled as if he has no trust on ninjas. Though those good words do likable to the ears, it has this small insult against the said leader. Of course, the owner looks upon Irelia, since she had brought justice to his loving daughter.. Thanks for those invaders. His life turns white as only the sounds of his business can uplift it.

"What. I'm honest, she's pretty for a damn leader." Akali gestured as if she's putting a smug on something. "Nice body, though. Heh." And she sipped the last drop of sake, that hits the spot. She falls on to the table with her mind hazy. She do admit that the dancer is beautiful for someone who's taking full responsibility.

"Tsk. I don't mess with drunkards." The owner voiced out.

"I'm not.. drunk, I'm resting." Akali murmured.

"Tch! Move your ass and don't you dare sleeping here!" The owner warned Akali, the woman smiled deviously as if the warn is like a simple weep for her. "Pathetic, you act tough for a woman yet got done by just drinking rice wine."

"Shut up. Pops. I'm putting that free charge you gave a worthwhile."

"Don't make me change my mind. Girl. Else I'll uplift that free charge!" The owner warned again. But, yeah, Akali is deaf to hear it. Soon, the stall has fallen silent as a whiff of a wind entered the stall. The owner shots a glee at the next customer he'll be serving, which is perfect rather on to deal at this drunk ninja on the table.

"Was it the usual? Free is on the house!"

"Yes please."

"What makes you visit? Navori takes a mile to reach here."

"The elders made a short meeting. Who wouldn't be if I got pestered a lot."

"Ha! Typical!"

Akali raised her eyelids, blur enough to see the customer. The complexity of that figure prints her eyes, the robe the customer wears is vaguely different than what the customer usually wears. That black, long hair reminds her instantly. And that curve..

"Huh." Akali hummed, before she slumped back and resting her chin.

"Didn't expect for a ninja getting drunk by a rice wine." The woman sits beside her, patiently waiting for her order. "It's been a year since we seen each other, Akali."

"Aw.. Ireli—" Her mind ticked as she hiccuped. "Yeah, I know."

"And.." Irelia made a short glance at the ninja's table, surprised to see two empty bottles of rice wine at the side. "Seriously? Two?"

"Huh? Yeah, what? Try it. Pops said its free so yeah." Akali sluggishly yawned a little while fiddling something. A kunai.

"Oy! No weapons here!" The owner calls Akali, but it seems the ninja is distraught by the haze of the alcohol.

"Whatever, I have no plans to lodge this at someone's throat anyway." She said like it's nothing.

"Akali. You're done. That's enough." Irelia would like to remove those bottles away, but the ninja glared her with a set of leer.

"Don't touch me."

"Can you just—"

"Tsk. Everything is lame. Kinkou is just—" Akali went back slumping at the table. Her head is spinning, and it spins alot whenever she thinks about the Kinkou.

"You're unbelievable. You look different when drunk. Suit yourself then." Irelia huffed as she focused her meal.

"Told ya everything is free. But yeah whatever. I tried it and it's worth it." She positions her head at the side to look at the dancer.

"Well, it's free yeah, for heroes who brought us freedom. Why don't you try it for once?" The owner happily suggested.

"Would love to but, I don't.. drink." Irelia sighed as sipped an iced tea.

"Oh. Heh. Scared?" Akali mocked.

"No. I.. Oh well." Irelia sighed deeply. "Once, I tried it. And it went horrible."

Akali laughed mockingly. "Ha. Thrashed the dance floor?"

It's Irelia's turn to put that blue glare at the ninja. "I.. have low tolerance of alcohol. Passed out." She admits it, kind of embarrassing but, it's better to be honest than to hide the truth, right?

"Easy to get drunk, huh?" Akali mocked again.

"Whatever. I'm not like you who can be a drunkard."

"Told ya, I'm not drunk." Akali rose up, but her form is slugging at the air. "Yeah in mind. I'm still responsive. See?"

"Responsive. Yeah." Irelia ignores her, it's unlikely to see the ninja acting like this. Soon, she wonders why Akali is here in the Placidium, so she could test that responsiveness of the ninja.

"That. That's why I ended up here." Akali went back resting her head.

"Don't know what to do. Well, same goes for me."

"Oh yeah? Hah. For a pretty, so-called Blade Dancer has no plans as well? That's new." Akali slurred, she's almost done through seeing white stars already. Her mind fizzed by the alcohol which the only thing she needs is to sleep.

"Well.. The war ended. Of course, I have to put up something in my life, but it happens that I have no one to take care of." Irelia's voice trailed along the sounds of grilling at the kitchen. "They're gone. I have nothing. More than like you do, you still have your family."

Irelia shuts her eyes for a moment, thoughts went back again about her loving family in which it made her sadden. "I'm grateful that I'm not the only one who's taking the path for attaining Ionia's freedom. Your unexpected entry is definitely worth it."

...

She paused, something calls her an attention that her words are all unheard. A glance made her shot the glare, knowing that the person she's talking to is now already over. "Great."

"Oy! No sleeping here!" The owner is about to wake up Akali, good thing Irelia stopped him.

"Don't you dare, else she'll split your hand without notice." Irelia warned, of course, the ninja is sleeping, yet her consciousness is awake. For someone like Akali, she's definitely meant to be feared.

"Please. That lady must not sulk here, I have customers!" The owner snarled.

"I'll take care of her. Please wait for a moment. I'll call a courier to escort me to Navori." Irelia steps out for a moment to call a cart for transportation. Few minutes passed by, a bell came. The cart is unloaded and operated manually. A healthy horse is seen, patiently waiting for the next command, until Irelia heard the man calling if she want any help.

Irelia declined the offer, it's for the best unless it's emergency. She pats Akali.

...Yet she's unresponsive. She can hear Akali murmuring on how she hated the system of the Kinkou, things about how she wanted a bowl of ramen, want to lodge her blades to someone.. Those are the things she heard while supporting Akali towards the cart.

"Ugh. Akali. We're almost there." She put up her strength to lift Akali, the cart is medium sized with seats available. The space is for both of them alone, in mind of laying Akali flat on the wooden floor as a substitute. However, the space is not much wider than she thought about the said plan, so she instead decided to hold Akali while travelling.

* * *

The trip will take long, Navori takes a mile to reach it so expect passing through the borders of the provinces. Good thing the cart is somewhat comfortable but not the way the ninja is sleeping beside her.

Irelia couldn't believe that the ninja is now unbelievably ridiculous under the teachings of Kinkou, though she resents them now, she can't tell whether this woman has a goal in life instead of wandering around Ionia empty handed.

Soon, the cart reaches the slope in which it caused the cart to shake. Akali almost fell from sleeping because of the applied force, good thing Irelia immediately catches her body.

..Irelia happens to embrace the ninja instead of letting her sleep without any support whatsoever. The ninja's head rests on her shoulder as her slender hand grasps the black, raven hair that is tied with green thread. She only shakes her head in disbelief, literally, Akali is just a bother. She can see how the ninja wander around staying at the inns, doing some patrolling, going to the dinner stalls.. Like, this is likely a delinquent's role, right?

Honestly, Irelia would want to give Akali a gratitude. She didn't expect that there's also someone like her has the initiative to fix Ionia, though the ninja is not really plausible on taking social meetings, she do admire Akali's passion. From what she observed, only Akali has the initiative.. Goodness, the elders are all befallen by the balance of the land, not mentioning the said balance will do worse. A fact of cowardice, indeed. The rest are taking their whatever goals they wanted while Ionia is being contested.

..Didn't find Akali felt her body getting comfortable. She knows she's been traveling with the Blade Dancer, but the fact the reason why she's in this position is because she's drunk.

Wait. No, she's not drunk, isn't she? Akali told herself that she's not drunk. Such pathetic weakness of being drunk by a damn rice wine..

Unfortunately, her frustration subsided. Maybe because of the haze inside her head do the trick, adding up she can smell the scent of flowers of that long hair of the dancer. Then it happened, her mind played a thing. She could blame the alcohol for this, with the thought about the subject beside her.

Akali admits that from the beginning, upon meeting Irelia first; the fact a woman who lead a growing resistance is a dancer before is something she happens to get interested. She had once observed how Irelia fights Noxians, and to her surprise to see that she is simply graceful. Those blades do amplified the beauty, her movements are like a blur whenever she fights. Such thing made Akali interested. Oh yes.. especially the gossips from the townsfolk about how beautiful Irelia is, which is actually true.

And the sight of a graceful dancer, leading a resistance with her full resolve just to fix Ionia's freedom is totally pulling her over. Huh.. is this the thing call, admiration? Or perhaps that term called crush will be the right term for that.

Back to reality, the stir inside her mind still persists. It messes her mind alot and her body is not capable to follow her functioning brain. And.. seeing Irelia close totally alarms her mind to be unresponsive.

Staring at that face made Akali got attracted, since her head is just at the shoulder, her body wouldn't mind doing its own work. Yes, her mind is seeing clouds already but her body is almost done. Slowly, her body ceases.. Head moves ahead to reach something, with her sluggish hand cups the side of the woman's cheek to anticipate something. Then her face filled with redness from the intake come in contact to her.

...!

Akali pressed her face against the dancer's. As for Irelia.. her face filled in shock, having her lips against the ninja is something new that she HAS to know. But what is threatening is that she felt something entered.. pressing a tongue inside, almost tasting the residue of rice wine lingering on the ninja's mouth..

With a grunt, Irelia shoved Akali away. To make it as her reaction, she slapped the ninja's face in sense. Akali has her face filled in shock, confused on what happened. Only the sting of her cheek gives her a hint.

"What the hell, Akali?!" Irelia screamed, her face full of redness upon thinking on that kiss.

"What. Uh." She has no idea what's going on. But wait.. "Ah. You mean—"

"If you DARE to assault me again." Irelia seethed, her voice shakes a little from her rising embarrassment.

"Assault you? I only did is to kiss you. That's it." Akali admitted.. Is she portraying she's not actually drunk? "You think my drunken self took over? I can tolerate alcohol whenever I wanted to."

"Wait.. you mean, that kiss is consented?!" Irelia gasps, her hand touching her lips as if she's guarding it.

"Yeah. What else?" Akali smiled softly before she went back supporting herself instead. "You think I'd kiss you without any reasons behind it?"

"R-Reasons.." Irelia averted herself, unable to catch the ninja's face for once. "Explain why did you add that.."

"Add what?"

"What else?! Damn you." Irelia blushed hard.

"Ah.  _Tongue_. Yeah. I just want to do something exciting, I guess." Akali lazily sits herself on the wood. "Loved it?" Then she smirked deviously.

"Fuck you." Irelia cursed. That surprised Akali, and it brought her to spike the effects of that alcohol.

"It seems like it. Hot.. isn't it?" Akali shifted herself to go nearer. It happens to be that Irelia is pulling herself away from the ninja as she leans forward. "Heh. Bet you tasted some of those free charged rice wine in me. Right?"

Irelia just remained silent though with the trip is getting weirder now. God's.. She wanted to go home already! And she's right.. The taste of Sake do linger inside the ninja's mouth as if it is an actual drink.

"Admit it already. You're lame for a dancer. I know you loved it." She happens to reach Irelia now who is trying to fit herself against that lone corner of the cart just to avoid the ninja's presence. "I've been observing your actions whether I could find any weaknesses or anything. Luckily, I found out you wear that same bitch face just to hide what you feel."

Irelia can almost feel the ninja's breath tickling her ear. For the love of.. She wanted to call her blades now. Yet..

Irelia has that mind about that kiss. That is something she hasn't experienced before, and to think about it, that is likely a drunk woman stole her first contact. And.. describing it is absolutely making her speechless. It is because Akali is true, she wouldn't mind having it again..

"So.. Wanna try it again?" Akali said as if she's inviting Irelia just for this. Soon enough, Irelia paused for her to give her reply. A simple glance is enough for Akali to understand such body language. Which this made her blood going, mixing the mist of alcohol convulsing her mind that is boosting her idle sense. "Hm.. that's what I like it.."

This time, it has force in it. The way Akali pushed her lips against the dancer is making the contact deeper. Maybe she wanted to prove her point to beat Irelia's adamant sense from hiding her true motives.

..She feels the wetness of the ninja's lips onto hers, adding up the sensual switches with the tongue entering her mouth forcefully. Rice wine do taste around the ninja's tongue that tickles her own tongue, mixing up her own saliva that intoxicated her. Akali is giving her sloppy kisses that brings heat inside her quivering body. Sounds of kissing are heard inside the cart that the man driving in front has no idea what the two are doing. This is driving her crazy, she couldn't breathe as Akali ravished her lips like a sort of sweet candy. The ninja's lips are so soft, wet, taste like alcohol.. and addictive. Perhaps she's getting drunk by this kiss with the hints of that rice wine, such contact brought her defeated.

Her throat made a sound that calls like a moan, which it alerts the ninja's mind, A LOT. Because of that, her kiss went hotter and more forceful. Something inside her burns the flame to proceed further, the desire rose upon from her attraction to Irelia concludes into.. lust. Blame the alcohol for this.. Heh. But in a nice.. way.

Her ambidextrous hands traced the dancer's curves before she pressed her body against Irelia's skin. With those heated, sizzling kisses, Akali slides her hand to touch that material that blocks the way, until she grasp it with her palm. She heard a moan from Irelia's throat by the touch, and it went into a soft, breathtaking moan that turns her on.

"Strip." Akali said after she pulled out, leaving a trail of wet string of fluid that connects the dancer's swollen lips. "Now."

"We're.. we're in the middle—" Irelia breathed to collect air from that heated kiss that almost caught her breathless.

"I said.. strip. Or.. you just want me to rip off your clothes and fuck you immediately instead. Huh." Akali growled as her hands entered the clothing, touching the smooth abdomen of the dancer before she reaches north.

"No.. Not.. here." Irelia whined, tickled by the sensation of the ninja's hands reaching her two breasts. Who wouldn't be alarmed by the fact they're currently traveling, it's too dangerous to do such deed while in the middle of the trip. "Akali. We're inside a damn cart!"

"You prefer.. on bed. Heh.." Akali smirked mischievously.

"..I guess.." Blushing, Irelia could only do is to shut herself to ease her embarrassment.

"But you're loving it." Akali added. "It is written on your face that you want to be touched. To be kissed. To have someone.. moving above you, milking your moans until you're going to scream her name.." Then Akali reached her exposed neck, suckling the flesh that might leave a mark. Her words played a song that charmed Irelia to fall with the huge desire to have that relief.

"Akali, you.." Irelia blushed. Showing dominance is filling her mind that Akali is almost there to beat her. That's simply unacceptable! With that thought, she pushed Akali down on the wooden floor, but it went opposite. Akali got the advantage as soon her reflexes made a valiant entrance.

"You're totally hinting me. You think you can push me down like that?" Akali went above the dancer, soon enough her body pressed against the clothed body of Irelia. "Told you to strip but.. huh. Maybe you just want me to strip you." Instantly, a sudden tug forces her clothes to scatter about, exposing her smooth body that hungers the ninja.

"Wait." Exposing herself made her fluster, especially Akali is ogling her body like she has seen her favorite noodle flavor.

Akali is about to gobble the treat below her but Irelia stopped her. "You.."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. You're not fair.. Akali." Irelia gazed above the ninja, hinting her to do the same. Her lips curved as this went well as she expect. The action follows as Akali pulled her crop top out from her body. Irelia has seen Akali's perfectly toned body having a myriad of artwork of the dragons of Ionia, crawling around her shoulder and fully at her back. Such beauty made Irelia admire her further. However.. an image played inside her mind..

Herself being pressed against that womanly body with those tattoos exposing. Hands clawing around that slender back with the tattoos are present. Her own body..sliding against that body..

Thoughts made her turned, which is probably the reason why she let herself sprawled on the floor as if she's submitting herself for Akali's pleasure.

"Ah.. fuck.. you look so sexy right now." Akali slurred, a drool almost seeping out at the edge of her lips from the delicious sight. "I'm so.. going to fuck you until you can't dance anymore. Ready or not.."

"H-Huh? Wait.. Wait! Aka—!" And Akali dived straight against the dancer's body, sharing the taste of alcohol that persists in her awaiting mouth. Irelia feels strange from those words that Akali said, probably the result of getting excited out of the sudden. Literally.. the alcohol is meant to be blamed for this. Akali is not stable right now. Meaning to say, she's really drunk.. Really. Really drunk. Or maybe.. she just want to show Irelia something through with this. A drunk that has in mind that shows how much she do have that secret attraction to the dancer, but, everything went escalated.

In fact.. the alcohol is meant to be blamed for this.

* * *

A day has passed across the land of magic, the sun speaks how the country is free with its rays giving each Ionians hope to restore what was lost.

She's seen tending the flower beds, of course, no one is going to take in charge of dealing the gardens; remembering her mother is usually seen maintaining the dazzling sight of the flowers.

Literally, yesterday is something she would like to forget. Who wouldn't after her body is capable of dealing someone's touch. ESPECIALLY they have done it inside the damn cart without the driver knowing!

"Fucking.. Ugh. Stupid, Akali.." She hissed, blush formed across her cheeks in which her focus of watering the flowers are affected.

"..Thinking how you wanted to fuck me?" Somewhere behind her, a voice reaches out. A quick turn happened to have seen a sight of a green robed ninja who leans at the walls of her anciently home. "Ha. I'm excited. Heh.."

"Idiot! No!" Irelia stopped watering, as if she wanted to splash Akali with water right now to wake her up. "You.. Can you shut up and leave me?"

"Huh. I was about to ask you out for something. You know.. Not denying your day is hell of a bore. Wasting your day watering the flowers. Come on, you have something better to do." The ninja explains her plan.

"You're asking me out?" Irelia raised a brow, until she bursts on laughing.

"What?" Akali tilted her head, raising a question mark that happens to subside as she has seen Irelia's smile. So rare.. Her red hues of sight couldn't help but to imprint that image and saved it inside her mind.

"You're asking someone out after you had fucked her yesterday because of how drunk you are?" Irelia jeered as she continues watering.

"I literally fuck someone whom I've been wanting for so long." Akali rolled her eyes. It's Irelia's turn to seek the attention, following how those words do mean a lot.

"You mean.." Irelia faced the ninja. "You just want me, that's it?"

"More than that." Akali walks idly towards the dancer, gazing at those flowers that is dripping with fresh water."Wanna do things, eat together, fight together, train together.. Those things."

It happened quickly, literally out of the sudden for that huge blush crawls across the dancer's skin. Irelia felt warm at that small confession.

Yet..

Before Irelia could speak.. "Including how I  _want_  that nice body of yours. Yeah, that's better." Akali smirked behind her mask.

...

"You. Naughty.." Irelia fumes red. "Do you think I'll let you have my thighs around you that easily? You debauched ninja." Annnnd, Irelia returns that remark viciously. It made Akali snicker from the conversation ended like this. "I'll let you have me if you behave. You seemed to seeking mischief."

That made Akali laugh, having satisfaction to see some of the pride she often sees in Irelia. "Ha. I'll just let myself get drunk for me to have ya, if can't take it anymore."

"No way, Akali." Irelia glared. "Why would you want to let the alcohol take over if you can just behave, and I'll definitely let you taste my body anytime you wanted to." Her eyes sparked with desire, hinting the ninja that she's serious. Seeing that side of the dancer made her stomach flutter to madness, literally causing her to increase that attraction she has on the dancer.

"Shut up and finish that watering already. I'd definitely show you a nice place that serves a bowl here in Navori in which I have found this morning." Akali has this blush behind the mask, causing her to get uncomfortable yet thrilled at the fact she'd be treating Irelia this day.

"Just a minute." Ending a sincere smile, Irelia watered the plants with a hum. Such thing happened because of the events yesterday, and it turned into something she has to get used to. For once she could have someone in her that she can take care of as a family. And she views Akali as one.

Damn.. maybe that alcohol really is the reason why this thing happened; such thing happened that she has finally getting closer to Irelia. And to break the point that she could thank that intoxication yesterday as a gratitude.

**Author's Note:**

> About the scene inside the cart, I'll leave you guys on to that.  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> How I wish people would write stories about these two..


End file.
